Sexy and Breakdown Knows It
by Spark Buster
Summary: I'm pretty sure I'm corrupted... but who cares! Anyway, I don't own the characters or song, etc. the song is by LMFAO, and the story takes place when Cybertron was still up and runnin', the 'Cons just wanna have fun! Reviews! Kisses! -Spark Buster


Sexy and Breakdown Knows It

Breakdown entered the club, lugging behind Knock Out.

"Oh, c'mon, Breakdown, relax," the medic lightly shoved his partner.

"Fine," Breakdown grunted.

The reason Breakdown didn't want to go was because he didn't know how to act in these places, at these kinds of events, around these kinds of mechs and femmes.

"Get my friend some highgrade," Knock Out told the femme bartender.

The heavy mech winced when he heard the words, "my friend." Although he liked his partner, Breakdown knew the medic would never feel the same way he did; Breakdown only saw perfection in the medic, the way he pouted was adorable, the way he sped as he raced other mechs and femmes, the way the light reflected off his headlights, the way he graciously looked when he lost something, and when he send that cocky smirk his way.

Knock Out sat on the stool next to his partner who was deep in thought.

"Breakdown? You with me?" the medic waved a servo over a pair of optics.

Breakdown shook his head and replied, "Yeah."

"M'kay, well, watch my drink 'kay? I'm gonna dance," the red mech plopped off his seat.

Breakdown nodded and let his optics trail behind Knock Out as he took to the floor, but made occasional glances at his partner's drink.

The whole room lightly thumped as the bass kicked in; Knock Out picked up the beat and lightly moved his hips up and down.

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big ass afro_

_They like Bruce Lee rock out the claw_

Knock Out let his servos trace to his sides, hip seams, and near his panel. He let his head face the lights as he moved.

_Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

He joined a femme hooker on a nearby pole, politely asking if he could he could use the pole and she nodded hastily, astounded by the medic's good looks.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

Everyone- mech and femme- stopped and watched Knock Out dance.

He let himself swirl around the pole and wrap a leg around it; while maintaining his balance by holding the pole with both his servos, he let the free leg rise up as he arched his body back, winking at Breakdown.

Breakdown couldn't picture his face getting anymore red then it was, but he could feel his cooling fans kicking in! Knock Out was making him hot, and Breakdown began- but tried to resist- the urge to take his partner and frag him till the end of time.

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

Knock Out lightly thrust his hips forward, letting his panel come in contact with the pole and moaned, thinking about Breakdown.

At the first the doctor lied to himself about how he felt, but of course, he finally admitted that he felt- and wanted to be- more than friends with his partner, but Breakdown didn't seem interested in him.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them all_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We head into the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

Eventually, other mechs and femmes hit the dance floor as well, some bringing their partners. Breakdown glanced at Knock Out's drink, but when he turned the red mech was in front of him.

"C'mon, let's dance," the sides of the medic's mouth lifted.

"But, you're drink-"

"I'll just get a new one," Knock Out shrugged.

Before the heavy mech could reply, he felt his partner's servo on his wrist tugging him into a sea of mechs, femmes, and glowing lights.

"Knock Out- I don't know how to dance," Breakdown muttered.

"Just go with it," the medic winked.

_Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

Knock Out placed Breakdown's right leg in between both of his, and moved up and down, giving him a seductive smirk.

Breakdown went stiff, not knowing what to do, cable hardening behind his plating.

The red medic could tell his partner was lost, so he placed his servos on his hips and moved his partner back and forth.

The heavy mech picked up on the movement, and they began moving in synch.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]_

_Do the wiggle man [x2]_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it_

Breakdown felt the red mech flip so his back was toward him, a pair of servos leading his own to a set of hips, those servos trailing to his face, and Knock Out let his aft move up and down on his plating.

Knock Out felt heat radiating from his partner and mewled softly.

_Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out."_

The DJ took a break, and so did the two mechs.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Knock Out smiled.

Breakdown grabbed his partner by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"B-Breakdown?"

The heavy mech was about to exit the club, but then the owner stepped in front of him.

"You can have the special room, I kinda have an idea in my processor on what you intend to do," the mech said.

"How much to I need to pay?" Breakdown said.

"Nothing, just clean up the mess when you're done."

"_Mess?" _Knock Out was completely confused; Breakdown plopped him onto a berth, soft with red silky blankets.

"Breakdown? What's happening- Ahh!" the medic found himself moaning; he felt a glossa dart at his neck, nibbling on his wires, and a pair of servos trailing down to his hips, tracing circles on the seams.

"Ha… Break…Uh….Down….What's -Oh! Going on?" Knock Out moaned in between words.

"I need you."

Those three words alone made the red mech's spark beat faster; Breakdown wanted to interface with him, he wanted him, and that's when Knock Out began doing his own thing.

He let his hands float to his partner's interface panel, letting his digits stroke wires around that sensitive spot.

Breakdown let out a low moan and retracted his plating.

Knock Out's optics gazed at the large and hard cable in between the space of his servos.

"How long has it been like-"

"Ever since you started dancing," Breakdown grumbled.

"Well, you should've said something," the medic placed a kiss on his partner's shoulder.

"Kinda hard too when you're-"

Before Breakdown could finish, he felt two digits slip into his port, teasing the sensitive wires, lubricants dripping; the heavy mech bucked his hips trying to get his partner's digits to his some nodes.

"Nu-uh, I want you to see me taste you," Knock Out took the two digits into his mouth.

If he wasn't tasting his partner's delicious lubricant, the medic would've been laughing at the expression Breakdown bore.

The heavy mech moaned as he watched his partner's glossa dart out, tasting the liquids from his port.

After a few cycles, Knock Out finally retracted his plating.

Breakdown gazed hungrily at the dripping liquid from his partner's port, and before the red mech knew it, the heavy mech had already inserted himself inside his partner's port.

"Oh….Breakdown…AH! Don't st-stop!" Knock Out threw his head back, leaving his neck open.

Breakdown grew aroused at the sight of his partner's flushed appearance, moans and pants, here and there, he attacked the medic's neck one more.

"Bre-Breakdown! P-please, I'm….. Ah…..so close!" the medic cried as he was thrust into.

Breakdown accepted his partner's request, and they both overloaded, lubricants from the other spurting over their chasis'.

The heavy mech lapped away at the lubricant on his partner's chasis, Knock Out doing the same.

"That was amazing," Knock Out panted.

"It was," Breakdown agreed.


End file.
